


i can't become an apathetic idiot

by etoilette



Series: AU-gust 2020 [22]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Clone Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: His first view of the world had been to a sea of blood, and thousands and thousands of faces just like him staring up in blank horror, holes in their heads and necks and chests. He doesn’t know why the scientists chose him to be the one to bring the curtains down on their ridiculous cloning experiment, but then again, he doesn’t know why he’s even alive in the first place.ORCGAK-19 is given the very important task of killing Akechi Goro and hiding the evidence of the cloning facility's illegal and unethical attempts at recreating a super soldier. It's his one chance to get back at him for causing his suffering in the first place.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Akechi Goro, Akechi Goro/Cognitive Akechi Goro
Series: AU-gust 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860436
Kudos: 34





	i can't become an apathetic idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Additional TWs: nongraphic depictions of death, implication of military rape (19 wonders it but unconfirmed)
> 
> Written for Day #22 of AU-gust: Futuristic AU. I used the terminology 'super soldier' for this but the entire idea of clone sex and the clone being angry towards the "original/ideal" is a riff of Cosmic Era, but it's not the Cosmic Era idea I originally wanted to implement. I originally wanted to gear it more towards a Shinn & Stellar story, so look out for that on the horizon.
> 
> I won't dabble in this anymore, I think, but I had to cut out a ShuAke plot LOL there was supposed to be more jealousy involved on 19's side, but I had to get rid of it because it bogged the whole thing down. But now it lacks that OOMPH that it was supposed to have. 
> 
> BTW the reason why I have this tagged as Coggoro/Goro is mostly because I wrote it as if it's a Coggoro/Goro fic set in a futuristic AU.

_Those space rats have discovered our base. If they find out what we’ve been doing here and release it to the world, the Earth Federation’s reputation will be tarnished forever. We’ll lose the support of the public, of the government. We can’t have those idiots crying at us over stupid bullshit like morals and ethics when there’s a_ war _to win._

_CGAK-19, make sure you fulfil your order promptly. This is the only reason we kept you alive._

The facility is dark without the faint green glow of the rows and rows of PFC-liquid-filled tubes for the clones who used to reside here, waiting their turn in the world to be used and tested and discarded. 19 had been one of them too, until he was woken up rather roughly, coughing on the ground as he listened to a scientist rant above him. 

His first view of the world had been to a sea of blood, and thousands and thousands of faces just like him staring up in blank horror, holes in their heads and necks and chests. He doesn’t know why the scientists chose him to be the one to bring the curtains down on their ridiculous cloning experiment, but then again, he doesn’t know why he’s even alive in the first place. 

So he walks, fiddling with the gun that the scientist had given him “just in case.” He isn’t sure what the “just in case” could entail, but Akechi Goro is the most successful super soldier who was ever created from the facility, a good two hundred years ago. He supposes the scientist worried that even cryogenic sleep couldn’t keep the man down.

He wishes he could call the scientist and tell him that their precious legacy project was still as dead to the world as ever. He doesn’t move at all when 19 raps on the glass and calls out to him. Face-plants onto the ground while PFC liquid makes a mess around him when 19 bypasses the usual security measures and just smashes the tube open.

The jagged edges of the smashed glass had cut into Akechi’s skin during the fall and 19 is fascinated to realize that Akechi was so cold from the prolonged freezing that blood barely comes out, despite the fairly deep gashes. 

There are wires and pumps all over Akechi’s body to mark his vital functions, but 19 rips all of them off, uncaring of the loud and indignant screeching of the machinery when he does so. All it takes is a single bullet to shut them up. 

Akechi sleeps on peacefully. The scientists must have had some sort of method they had planned on using to wake him up. That is to say, unnless they had decided at an early stage to use Akechi as an infinite DNA resource rather than a secret weapon. 

The entire way between 19’s pod and the innermost chamber where Akechi is kept had been paved with blood. His blood. Someone else’s blood. Dark red and tacky and flaking off the walls, with faces that look like his and Akechi’s all twisted in pain and fear. The slumber of 19’s brethren, Akechi’s brethren, had been forced upon them through one-sided brutality, and yet the source of _everything_ just sleeps away as if nothing is wrong.

The more 19 looks into Akechi’s slack and peaceful expression, the more heat rises up into his chest until for the first time since his awakening, he is unable to stop himself.

19 kicks Akechi, watching as he rolls along the ground. With how slippery the PFC liquid is, he doesn’t scrape himself against the metal of the floor, and he gooes much farther than expected, even though 19 didn’t put any effort behind the action. 

It’s ridiculous. Laughably ludicrous, even, but 19 doesn’t smile. The reason why he’s born, why all of his brothers were created and disposed of, looks like nothing more than a doll. His arms are spindly and thin, even though he’s read that Akechi had been able to crush a tank with his bare hands. His legs are like that of a newborn fawn’s, but 19 recalls in an implanted memory that Akechi had been able to sprint for days without any sort of trouble.

He raises the gun and aims it easily at Akechi’s face. Many of the scientists had chosen to dispose of his brothers in a similar fashion ― a bullet straight between the eyes ― and he supposes it would be some sort of poetic justice if the original is killed in the same way as his victims. 

Ah, but, wait. He knows of stories where particular transgressors were punished with more than just an easy escape. 

He lowers the gun and walks towards him, staring down at the naked body. It’s unmarred, despite his past as a soldier, and it’s not something that 19 thinks he can enjoy looking at or touching for very long. But this isn’t for fun. 

He wonders if the real Akechi would be a gentle lover, like his face suggests. Maybe he was the type of person who would stroke the face of his beloved, whisper sweet nothings into their ear while he fucks in slow and sweet. 

Or maybe he’s the type of person who takes it instead of gives it. Now that 19’s looking closer, he does have quite the effeminate face, and it’s even softer in sleep. Akechi was quite the mouthy and insubordinate soldier, if he remembers correctly from the files he read in the past, and so he wouldn’t be surprised if someone stuffed a dick up his ass just to get him to shut up and fall in line. 

19’s absent and rambling thoughts continue as he grabs a bottle of lube off of a nearby table. It’s for maintaining the machines and allowing everything to run smoothly no matter how much time passes, and he doesn’t suppose they’re very safe to be used in a human, but Akechi doesn’t have to worry about that for very long. 

He squeezes a liberal amount onto his fingers, and rubs them together before inspiration strikes him. He walks back over to where Akechi is splayed on the ground, slumbering on peacefully and ignorantly. When 19 places a hand on Akechi’s thigh and spreads it apart, the skin is still cold and lifeless to the touch, despite the faint breathing he can hear from the body. 

That’s good ― he’s not so far gone as to willingly fuck a corpse. 

Lube dribbles out from the tip of the squeeze bottle when 19 presses down on it, sliding down and coating the whole thing with slick. He lines it up to Akechi’s anus, keeping Akechi’s legs apart with his free hand and his body, and presses in. 19 isn’t sure whether the easy slide is from the lube or how relaxed Akechi’s body is from sleep, but it doesn’t really matter in the end.

He presses down on the bottle, and although he can’t see what’s happening inside of Akechi when he does so, he has an inkling. The more lube that is injected into the hole, the more starts to dribble out, until 19 has to push in until the body of the bottle is pressed against the rim. He doesn’t want to breach it completely. Not yet. 

19 reaches out with the hand still coated with slime and fondles Akechi’s dick. He isn’t sure what to do, relying on the brief snippets of knowledge and artificial memory the scientists installed into him, but he tries his best. He strokes the shaft and caresses the head, running his thumb up and down the length. 

The body is so cold, it’s like he’s touching ice rather than skin, but 19 continues, playing with the penis until the whole thing is dripping with lube. It’s still soft though, and 19 frowns. He pulls the bottle from Akechi’s ass, prepared to dump even more on the penis as if that’s what it takes to get him hard, but it isn’t until he’s tipped the bottle upside-down that he realizes he’s completely emptied the contents into Akechi.

If Akechi hopes to seek any pleasure from this act, if Akechi can feel anything this deep in sleep, he will have to do it himself. 

19 stands up and pulls down his loose pants and underwear, tossing it aside easily. He starts to pull off the blue t-shirt given to all test subjects and clones before he hesitates. What reason would there be for this course of action? Removing the pants was necessary, but what use is there in stripping down completely naked?

Feeling abashed by the temporary lapse in judgement, 19 releases the soft fabric and instead busies himself with rubbing frantically at his dick. The lube still on his skin from when he was playing with Akechi’s dick earlier makes the rough friction bearable rather than painful, and after a few passes, he feels himself get hard.

He isn’t sure just by looking between him and Akechi who is bigger. There’s something in his head telling him that the size is important for some reason. Logically he knows that if Akechi is hard then they should be the same size, but looking at his throbbing dick towering over Akechi’s limp one, it’s hard not to feel a sense of pride. Even in some way, even if it’s through dishonest methods, he managed to score at least one win against his perfect original.

There’s no point in being careful. He doubts Akechi would wake up, even if he yells himself hoarse into his ear or smashes him against the wall. Even with the copious amount of lube still leaking out of the hole, the rim is tight, keeping the passage safe from any intruders, but 19 doesn’t care. The clench is painful around his sensitive head, but he pushes his way in, biting his lip against the maddening pressure. 

He wouldn’t have minded if he accidentally tore or ripped up something around the entrance, but when he looks down at where he and Akechi are connected, there’s only the pale slick of lube, already frothed up. He doesn’t stop pushing until he’s seated all the way inside, until he’s reaching as deep as he can into Akechi, with the base of his penis pressed against the cheeks of his ass.

It’s like sticking his dick into a refrigerator, albeit one that’s slippery and wet. The slick coats the walls and his dick, and though 19 doesn’t have any experience or knowledge of the matter, he imagines it feels more like penetrating a vagina than an ass with how easy it was to slide in. The cold is so much that it rounds past pain and back into pleasure, the chill biting into his erection. 19 can physically feel himself swell even bigger, and the walls clamp down even tighter.

He moans loudly, wanton and lustful, uncaring of how loud it echoes in the chamber. There’s no one around to care. No one around to worry about. 

When he starts moving, it’s more animal instinct than anything, and for the first time in his short life, 19 finds himself acting before thinking. It’s freeing, in a way, to allow himself to let loose without running through patterns or simulations beforehand, and he sets a brutal pace right from the start. 

Akechi’s body jerks with each movement, and whenever he starts getting pushed away from the force of 19’s thrusts, 19 grabs his waist and skewers him back onto his cock. When he leans down and drags his tongue against Akechi’s smooth skin, it’s like licking ice. 

But 19 is determined, and he focuses his attention on the left nipple, playing with and biting at the dusky nub until he can start to suck on it. When he pulls back to draw a breath of air, he presses his forehead against Akechi’s chest and allows the warmth from his saliva to permeate him. 

Distantly, as if from many many walls away, he can feel the faint fluttering of Akechi’s heart ― the only indication that Akechi isn’t dead just yet.

If Akechi was awake, 19 doesn’t think he would be enjoying the experience very much. 19 is too rough, too wild with his movements, slamming inside so deep and so hard that he imagines he’s bruising up Akechi’s insides with every move. 

The pleasure is blinding and 19 can’t stop moving, pistoning his hips like a machine. Before he even realizes it, he’s seated inside to the hilt, trembling and eyes blown wide as white noise drowns out the world. He doesn’t know what’s happening at first, until he starts to feel _something_ come out of the tip of his penis in bursts. 

_Ah...I came inside of him…_

The realization makes him groan and he rocks in slowly, trying to push everything in, as deep as it can go. He’s so sensitive that he wants to pull away, and yet paradoxically, he wants this to last forever. For a second, he thinks he feels Akechi trembling under him, until he realizes that it’s him who’s shaking so hard that he needs to hug Akechi close to his chest to calm himself down. 

The sounds that escape his mouth are so pitiful that he bites down as hard as he can into Akechi’s cold and waxy skin until he feels the sluggish rush of blood on his tongue. He doesn’t know how long the orgasm lasts until he can feel his dick start to soften, and the buzzing in his ear dissipates. 

When he pushes himself up, he peers into Akechi’s face. There’s no change ― not even a flush to the skin. No matter what 19 does, there’s no rousing Akechi.

Even if he wakes up though, he isn’t exactly sure what he would say to him. 

He presses his hand down on Akechi’s stomach, as if he’s trying to feel himself through the skin and the flesh. He can feel a sticky wetness slide out around the shaft, and when he looks down, he sees his finish leaking out from the hole, no doubt pushed out by his hand. 

According to the memories inside of his head, he knows that the scientists of the facility had come up with a theory that if they could just create a female super soldier, she could have potentially been a brood mother for a miniature army. He doesn’t know if the scientists tried to perform the experiment at all, but considering the number of male clones 19 saw on his journey through the laboratory, he supposes that even if they attempted it, it ended as a failure.

“If only it’d worked,” he says, stroking the skin gently. His voice is hoarse and dry from a lifetime of silence. He knows that it’s impossible but he almost feels as if he could feel the warmth of his seed making its way ever deeper into Akechi’s body. “If only you could have just been used and thrown away. I could have been killed gloriously in battle like I was _supposed to_ instead of sent here to finish up what they started.”

But there’s no room for what ifs. No point in hypotheticals at all.

He pulls himself out roughly, lube and cum dripping languidly off of his spent cock. With the only other person in the room unconscious, he doesn’t bother cleaning or covering himself up. 

The trigger to destroying the facility is hidden away in the back of the room, behind the chamber where Akechi Goro had slumbered for centuries. It is surprisingly simple to navigate so long as 19 has eyes and brain cells. He presses his palm against the ID scanner but nothing happens. It’s a pain but he wanders over to where he left the gun and shoots it from a distance, until the doors to the control panel crackle and fall to the ground.

It’s almost comical how obvious the button is ― a big red monstrosity surrounded by yellow-and-black tape ― but 19 presses it without a change in his expression.

_The facility will self-destruct in five minutes. All personnel, please make your way to the emergency exits and evacuate in an orderly fashion. The facility will self-destruct in five minutes. All personnel, please…_

19 listens to the mechanical voice repeats its message, over and over again until it becomes white noise in his head. With his job complete, he drops the gun onto the ground, uncaring of whether it goes off or not. The clatter echoes throughout the chamber, but 19 doesn’t care. The impact doesn’t send a bullet into 19’s head and it’s disappointing, but that’s nothing new.

It takes him three steps to talk towards where Akechi’s body is still on the ground, breathing peacefully even as slick white leaks out of his hole. His legs are splayed apart and 19 can’t help but smile at the sight. The most fearsome super soldier alive, looking like a common whore.

The cold hardness of the floor digging into his shoulderblades is not comforting at all when he lies himself down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn’t look to the side to where Akechi is. He doesn’t look to the other side, where the gun and an easy escape are. 

He reaches out with one hand and he snags Akechi’s limp hand in his own, squeezing tight. If he tries hard enough, he thinks he can feel something like a twitch in the fingers. 

19 closes his eyes and shuts himself away from the world, focusing only on the the sensation in his left hand, even as the facility’s prerecorded voice continues to count down towards the end.


End file.
